broken
by EliAgronsky
Summary: Si se hubiese dado prisa, si no hubiera tomado el atajo, si no hubiese sido tan confiada, pero él hubiese no existe ¿no? denle una oportunidad recuerden dejar Reviews


**Broken **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con torpeza intentaba meter la llave en el cerrojo, las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos le nublaba la vista y su mano temblorosa no era de mucha ayuda.

La imagen demacrada que demostraba en esos instantes era horrible.

Por fin la llave entro, un par de vueltas y ya estaba dentro con tanta rapidez que casi ni se noto que abrió la puerta; recargada sobre la fría madera se dejo caer hasta sentarse en el piso, mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro al recordar los sucesos de antes.

Miles de imágenes se agolpaban en su cabeza, rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación entrando con un gran portazo.

En su habitación, en el espejo de cuerpo completo que poseía y el cual casi nunca utilizaba, vio su patética imagen reflejada en el espejo. Vio a una niña indefensa, una niña de apenas quince años, una niña que había sido mancillada, una niña que había sido abusada. Una niña que había visto las partes más oscuras del mundo esa misma tarde

Corrió al cuarto de baño, y se inclinó directo al retrete. Vomitó. Después de verse a sí misma se había dado tanto asco, se había avergonzado tanto de sí misma que no había podido aguantarlo, se limpio con la mano los rastros de su acción anterior, deshaciéndose de los restos de ropa que aun quedaban en su cuerpo, entro a la bañera abriendo el grifo.

El agua que corría por su cuerpo se mesclaba con las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos. Mientras que en quedos susurros se preguntaba porque…

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba mientras recordaba su encuentro matutino con aquella porrista dueña de todos aquellos suspiros que se le escapaba.

**Flashback**

Estaba buscando nada en su casillero, esperando que pasaran los minutos para ir a su siguiente clase cuando escucha que alguien le hablo, y no cualquier persona, nada más y nada menos que la capitana de las animadoras, la chica más popular, Quinn Fabray

-Rachel me podrías prestar tu cuaderno de Matemáticas, me faltan algunos apuntes- pregunta la rubia, dulcemente con una sonrisa.

-C-claro- responde Tartamudeando y buscando rápidamente en su casillero hasta dar con aquel cuaderno rojo, con una gran estrella dorada en el medio- a-aquí Tienes-

-gracias, nos vemos después- dijo la porrista, tomando el cuaderno y despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

Al ver como se alejaba la rubia suspiro, pensando que hoy sería un buen día, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en sus labios, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su siguiente clase.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Tomaba la esponja con fuerza y se la restregaba por todo el cuerpo tratando de eliminar la suciedad que sentía en su cuerpo, de dejar de sentir las sensaciones de las manos de ese hombre sobre su piel, pero jamás la eliminaría de su mente, los recuerdos de ese momento le arañaban el alma haciendo así que dejara de lado lo que hacía y abrazara sus piernas con sus brazos enterrando ahí su rostro, con el agua cayendo sobre ella.

**Flashback**

Salió casi corriendo de la escuela, por estar ensayando una canción en el auditorio no se dio cuenta de la hora, si no era por el intendente que le dijo que tenía que cerrar, saber cuándo saldría.

Tomando rápidamente sus cosas tomo camino a su casa, era más que obvio que no estaría el bus escolar activo a esta hora, y al no tener coche, solo le quedaba caminar, no estaba tan lejos su casa, tal vez unos 40 minutos de camino. Tampoco es que tuviera prisa, en su casa no habría nadie que la esperase.

Caminaba lentamente mientras veía la puesta de sol, con una sonrisa en los labios recordando el beso que le había dado Quinn esa misma mañana.

Al ver como el sol se terminada de esconder, apretó el paso, y se dio prisa ya estaba oscureciendo, vio el callejón, un atajo para llegar a su casa, era un lugar tranquilo, camino a paso lento sin saber que le esperaba…

**Fin del Flashback**

Si se hubiese dado prisa, si no hubiera tomado el atajo, si no hubiese sido tan confiada, pero él hubiese no existe ¿no?

Se sentía mal, se sentía sola, se sentía sucia, se sentía Rota. Le habían robado todo, le robaron su inocencia, su sueños, sus ilusiones su felicidad, lo que tenia y lo que no.

Abusaron de su inocencia, abusaron de su pureza, abusaron de ella, le quitaron todo incluso sus ganas de Vivir.

No había quien le diera palabras de cariño o se preocupase por ella, sus padres murieron cuando tenía diez, y su única familia era su abuela, quien la había mandado lejos, comprando una casa en una pequeña ciudad en los suburbios, algo tranquilo, ella la repudiaba, decía que era su culpa la muerte de sus padres y en cierto momento ella lo pensó así.

A nadie le importaba, nadie se preocupaba por ella, a nadie le interesaban sus sentimientos o lo que quería. La gente solía hablar a sus espaldas, burlarse de ella, tirarle Slushie en la cara.

Y si todo eso ya era malo, ahora tenía que sumarle el recuerdo de haber sido violada, la sensación de esas manos recorrerle torpe y salvajemente por su cuerpo, de una boca mordiendo y lamiendo su piel, sus senos, sus piernas, sus partes intimas. La sensación del cuerpo masculino sobre ella de algo intruso entrar en ella, quemando y desgarrando su vientre, de las cuerdas que aprisionaban sus manos y la venda en sus ojos, de la risa sádica del hombre diciendo _"es así cómo te gusta"_. La sensación de que nadie le creería, a nadie le importaría tal y como el hombre le susurro al oído antes de abusar de ella en el frio suelo de aquel callejón.

Una sonrisa quebrada surco sus labios, ¿Qué ganaría ella diciéndole a todos lo que paso?, nada, absolutamente nada, a nadie le importaba ella, solo pensarían que quería atención o tal vez que le había gustado y quería mas, solo sería una puta, la puta perdedora de McKinley, que era insaciable que solo quería mas.

Mordió su labio con fuerza sin percatarse siquiera hasta sentir el sabor metálico que emanaba de su labio, un labio roto ya que importaba solo se sumaría a la lista de heridas y marcas que aquel tipo dejo sobre su cuerpo.

Y pensar que esa tarde se había prometido cambiar, ser diferente, ser mas sociable y tal vez acercarse a aquella rubia porrista de la que estaba enamorada desde hace un par de años, y pensar, también, que se propuso declararle sus sentimientos, pero estos de que servían ya, si es que llegaba a tener si quiera el valor de decirle lo que siente, Quinn solo se apartaría y la miraría con una mueca de asco, la alejaría como si fuese una enferma y le diría que se alejase, que estaba sucia, que era una idiota por dejarse de aquel hombre, por andarse sin cuidado.

Porque había sido violada.

Porque estaba rota.

Hola gentecita de Fanfiction

Les dejo esta historia, espero sus reviews. Díganme que piensan. Comentarios, criticas, lo que sea.

Nos leemos en otra historia buen /día / tarde / noche


End file.
